Flandre Scarlet (Touhou)
A Looper from the land of Gensokyo, which was an idea that nobody thought was was a good one until she actually started Looping, wherein some still have their reservations. Personality Flandre is undoubtably insane, although perhaps not to the same extent that most would assume based upon the reputation that she has somehow built up for herself. Her reaction to her sister most likely ending up in the Punishment Loop of Eiken was to be cheerfully smug about the fact that it wasn't her who crashed the loop, despite the fact that Eiken is a fate that one would wish not even on their greatest enemy, as well as the fact that Flandre had just died of some combination of both dehydration and freezing a few short moments before. Despite this, Flandre has shown herself to be a rather avid reader, doing so whenever she is not engaged in any other activity. To this end, she ends up replacing Hermione Granger quite often when she ends up in a Hogwarts Loop. This has not stopped her from allegedly replacaing Nanoha Takamachi and Lina Inverse quite often. She also seems to be rather clever, half of the time having been destroying her possessions so that her sister would buy her new ones. Powers and Abilities Not much has been seen of abilities that Flandre has gained outside of her baseline, all of which are still worth taking note of. *'Vampiric Abilities': Being a vampire in her baseline, Flandre tends to carry many of the benefits from Loop to Loop, as well as most likely picking up new ones in Fused Loops. **'Super Strength': Being a vampire, she has strength that can be compared to an oni, which is largely known as being the strongest being that lives in Gensokyo. **'Super Speed': Being a vampire also makes her nearly as fast as a tengu, which is likewise known to be the fastest being that lives in Gensokyo. **'Regenerative Abilities': Like many other types of vampires, Flandre is indeed capable of simply sitting by and waiting for herself to heal, with her aparently being able to regrow her entire body in a single night so long as her head is intact. **'Bat Form' **'Flight' *'Destruction': Flandre can destroy any object she wants by shooting it in the 'eye,' although it is worth noting that she has thus far never displayed the ability to use it on other living beings. *'Laevatein': A flaming sword that Flandre is capable of manifesting at will, which she can use to fire similarly flaming bullets. *'Duplication': Flandre is able to create and maintain at least four functional copies of herself, all of which have access to the same amount of power that she has, with the sole downside of not being able to take near as many hits. *'Darkness': Due to Loops where Rumia is just an alias that Flandre uses, she has picked up quite a few neat tricks with the element of darkness, which includes the ability to completely turn herself into a dark mist. *'Magic': In her baseline, she lives in the same building that houses a library owned by one of the best magic-users in Gensokyo, so she most likely picked up a few things. **'Hogwarts Magic': It is implied that she has spent more than a few Loops in Hogwarts because of some of the shenanigans that her sister pulls, meaning that she has had more than enough time to pick up a trick or two from there. **'Mid-Childan Magic': It has been stated that Flandre has replaced Nanoha Takamachi on more than one occasion, and she most likely retained a trick or two from those times. **'Slayers Magic': Flandre has also replaced Lina Inverse often enough to be remarked upon, so she can most likely use some of her tricks as well. *'Danmaku': Flandre treats the standard way of solving issues in Gensokyo as a fun game, and is more than good enough at it to back up that mindset. *'Subspace Pocket' Relationship With Other Loopers Remilia Scarlet: Flandre is often the one telling her sister just how stupid of an idea many of her schemes are, and she seems to be genuinely amused by the fact that she has essentually become the more levelheaded between the two sisters. Reimu Hakurei: The two seems to be on good terms, amiably chatting on the Hogwarts Express after Remilia crashed a Loop. Marisa Kirisame: Flandre is motivated not to crash the Loop unless necessary by spite towards jokes that Marisa made back around the time she first started Looping, and has been shown to rather cheerful take any excuse she can get in order to mess with other girl, as seen that one time that she allowed over a hundred of her clones to chase the witch around the Scarlet Devil Mansion nonstop for several minutes. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Gensokyo